


Smoke

by mcr505



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr505/pseuds/mcr505
Summary: Naruto's training starts getting in the way of he and Shikamaru's sex life, and Shikamaru starts getting impatent.(Both aged 18)





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I'm finally back.
> 
> Ive tried to write at least 12 fics, but lost motivation in my writing skills and gave up. So this one will just be short smut to get me back into it, it might turn into a collection of ship stuff, im not sure. I wrote this on mobile so im sorry if theres some mistakes i didnt catch! 
> 
> As always, criticism is more than appreciated, but hate or being rude to my writing or others won't be tolerated. Thanks!

Shikamaru was lazy. It was a known fact. 

He didn't like to exert more energy than he needed to, so Naruto's insatiable sexual side was taking a toll on him. 

Or, he thought it was anyway. 

For over a year they'd been together, but only Kakashi, Guy, and Iruka knew. They'd found out the hard way by bursting into Naruto's apartment to surprise him on his birthday. Shikamaru was willing to do anything Naruto needed to keep him by his side. It was no secret the Nara appreciated Naruto and his strength, he even looked up to him in a way. However, he hadn't ever dreamed he was as active as he was in bed. For a short time, it was multiple times a day. Short and quick fucks here and there, but quite a lot nonetheless. It eventually panned out into every night. A different position, a new thing to try, some failures, some woke up things Shikamaru wouldn't have ever guessed he'd be into. 

However, when Naruto took up training with Yamato and Kakashi, they'd been forced to cut back, for Naruto's sake, and Shikamaru's sanity. Not that he didn't enjoy all of it, but going from zero to that much was a bit of a jump. He never guessed he'd miss it, but here he was, getting himself off for the 5th time today. He missed Naruto. He missed his smooth tan skin, his cute whimpers, his cries for more, his nails leaving dark red streaks across Shikamaru's back, his soft lips wrapped around his-

He finishes rather abruptly, grumbling at the mess it made. Once cleaned, he enters the kitchen, a lit cigarette now hanging loosley from his mouth. He takes a drag, blowing out a puff of smoke, flicking on his coffee machine. His mind kept moving, thinking, analyzing. Always analyzing. He pours himself a cup, glancing at the time. Naruto had promised to come over after his training today. Shikamaru decided no matter what, they were going to do it again tonight. The absence of this part of their relationship was oddly-- and annoyingly-- really bothering him. What had that blonde done to him? 

Shikamaru flops on the couch, picking up a book and feeling rather content. Before he knew it, 3 hours had passed by. It was nearly time for Naruto to show up. He picks up his now empty mug, placing it in the sink. He pulls out another cigarette, but soon places it back in the back. Naruto hated the smell of them. He opens a window, leaning on the sill and looking out. His eyes wander up to the clouds, and he feels a sense of relaxation almost immediately. His mind was clear.

His thoughts are interrupted by a pair of hands wrapping around him from behind, soft lips pressing against his shoulder. He hadn't even heard the door open.

"I'm back." Naruto's voice spoke softly into Shikamaru's ear, and he can't help but smile, turning and wrapping Naruto up, pressing his lips to the blondes. Naruto hums into the kiss, pulling back. 

"Hey! Guess what! I did so great in my training, Kakashi promised to take me out for ramen tomorrow! You're coming, okay?" Naruto teasingly tugs at Shikamaru's waistband, eyes pleading. 

"Sure." 

Naruto smiles brightly, it made Shikamaru's stomach flutter. He loved his smile. 

"Good! So, how was your day?" 

"Spent most of it missing you." Naruto's eyes soften a bit. His arms come up and wrap around Shikamaru's neck, their lips dangerously close. 

"Well, i'm here now." Shikamarus hands grip Naruto's hips, and he smiles, pressing their lips together. It didn't take more than a few seconds for the kiss to turn hungry. Their lips moved together perfectly, tongues pressing together, dancing in their mouths. The Nara's hands slide down, gripping Naruto's backside, earning a soft noise from the blonde. He steps forward, Naruto's feet stumbling back. Shikamaru pulls him down on their couch, Naruto straddling his lap. Their heated kiss continues as the brunette unzips Naruto's jacket, and Naruto tosses it somewhere, Shikamaru's hands already sliding up his shirt. Once it's removed, Naruto pulls back from the kiss, rolling his hips down against Shikamaru's already growing bulge. Shikamaru nips at Naruto's bottom lip, his fingers teasing the waistband of his orange pants. Naruto's breathjing grows heavy as his hips move faster, relishing in Shikamaru's deep groans. 

Shikamaru's eyes open when he feels Naruto slide off of his lap, ready to protest, until he notices the other sliding off his pants and boxers, and doing the same to Shikamaru. Naruto drops to his knees, licking his lips a bit, and leaning forward, taking Shikamaru into his mouth. He throws his head back, his fingers gripping Naruto's blonde locks. Naruto's tongue slides around Shikamaru's tip, teasing his slit for a bit. His jaw clenches as he looks down. Naruto sure made a lewd picture. His eyes closed, a blush on his cheeks, his lips sliding over Shikamaru's cock, all while playing with his own entrance. Shikamaru suddenly didn't feel like foreplay. 

He roughly tugs Naruto's hair, yanking him back up to his lips, kissing him harshly. Naruto whimpers softly when Shikamaru bats his hand away from his cock, pulling him back to straddle his lap again. He reaches around, feels Naruto's entrance with his own fingers. He wasn't prepped enough. Shikamaru liked it.rough, but he didn't want to actually hurt Naruto. 

"We need lube." He's surprised at how gruff his own voice is, thick with arousal. He leans forward, biting Naruto's chest a bit, and the blonde shakes his head, taking Shikamaru's hand and slowly sucking one of his fingers. The other male moans softly around his fingers, and Shikamaru's cock jumps. Konoha's hero, bubbly and loud, bright, who came off as a tad innocent, was quite literally the hottest thing Shikamaru had ever seen.

And he was all his. 

He eventually has two of Shikamaru's fingers covered in his own saliva, and he guides him to his entrance. Shikamaru didn't need further instruction, as be pushes his middle finger inside, watching as Naruto's back arches a bit. Now two fingers, three, he spreads them out, fingering him open. Naruto shakily spits in his own hand a few times, rubbing it all over Shikamaru's leaking cock. He removes his fingers, letting Naruto stroke him for a minute, until he feels a familiar heat pool up. 

"Ah, Naruto, stop. I'm getting too close." His voice is rough as Naruto lets go, and he aims his cock up to Naruto's entrance, slamming the blonde back down onto his lap. Naruto cries out in pleasure, and Shikamaru wastes no time in thrusting his hips up into Naruto. He was so tight, and hot, Shikamaru feared he'd lose it right away. He closes his eyes, strong arms pulling Naruto close, and he bites down on his tan shoulder, keeping himself just on the edge. Naruto's cock rubs against Shikamaru's stomach, his hips rolling to meet Shikamaru's thrusts. The Nara's name falls from pink abused lips as he bounces on his lap, his nails digging harshly into his back. Naruto's moans grow louder and a bit higher, which Shikamaru knew meant he was close. 

But Shikamaru wasnt done yet. 

He keeps up their position for a bit longer, before movong forward, slamming Naruto down on their low coffee table, leaning over him and ramming inside of him. He feared the table might not be able to handle it, but it was the least of his worries. Naruto's legs wrap tightly around his waist, his fingers come up and pull the hairband from Shikamaru's hair, dark locks falling down around his face. Naruto grips his hair, pulling him down to kiss him. The kiss is almost painful, their lips smashed together, moving hungrily and needily, both of them realizing just how much they missed this. 

Shikamaru's cock throbs with pleasure as Naruto clenches around him, breaking the kiss to suck deep, lasting marks on Shikamaru's pale neck. Shikamaru had a small feeling deep down Naruto's possessive nature was a direct affect of the demon fox sealed inside of him, but who really knew. Naruto had gone so far as to grope Shikamaru in public if he felt like someone was coming onto his lover. 

Shikamaru didn't mind one damn bit. 

He snaps back when Naruto's nails deag roughly down his back, and he moves his hand out, smacking Naruto's ass, a loud whack rings out. 

"Bad boy." He teases, biting down on Naruto's ear, who'd stopped the attack on his own.neck during the first spank. Shikamaru rubs Naruto's butt, still slamming into him as he spanks him again, and again, and again. He loved the high whine Naruto let out, how his cock leaked with every smack. Shikamaru felt himself get close again, and he pulls out, his cock red and close to orgasm. He flips Naruto over, dropping to his knees and wasting no time in pushing back into him. Naruto's hands grip the table, his dick now pressed against the cool, smooth wodden surface. When his precum started slicking the surface below him, it felt surrpisingly good to rub against. His hips rut against the table, and Shikamaru smacks Naruto's other cheek, a few times, before he shudders, a deep loud moan could be heard as be releases inside of Naruto's tight entrance. He keeps thrusting, riding out his orgasm. Naruto moans too, a soft whimper soon followed, as he hadn't finished yet. 

"Shika.. im close, please don't stop" 

Who was he to disobey? He pulls Naruto up flush against him, thrusting up into his cute round ass, his fingers sliding up his torso to play with the jinchuuriki's nipples. He rolls them slowly between his fingers, then lightly but quickly rubbing them with just his thumbs. Naruto was painfully hard, his nipples being overly sensitive, he was almost pushed over the edge. 

"Come on Naruto, finish for me" Naruto pants, and Shikamaru turns his head to face him, their lips locking in a loving kiss this time. He moves one hand away from Naruto's nipple, sliding one finger up Naruto's shaft, adn he was done. Naruto cums harshly, a loud cry of relief causes Shikamaru to slap his hand over naruto's mouth. He'd forgotten the window was open, and the street was just below. 

Oops.

Naruto shudders and his hips jerk against Shikamaru's hand as he comes down from his orgasm, and he slumps against his lover. Shikamaru slowly moves them to the couch, pulling Naruto on top of him. Naruto gladly goes along, limply laying on top of Shikamaru, his breathing eventually returning to normal. Shikamaru slowly runs his fingers down Naruto's back. Then down to kindly soothe his abused backside. Naruto hums softly, a lazy kiss was placed under Shikamaru's ear

"We're never waiting that long again." The blondes voice was a little strained, having been yelling and crying out for that long. He smiles 

"If the sex is like that every time, it might be worth it." Naruto giggles a bit, and sits up, kissing Shikamaru one last time, before shakily standing, and wobbling into the bathroom. The other lie on the couch, his eyes unfocused as he thought back. 

"Hey"

He looks behind him

"You coming?" Naruto leans on the doorframe to the bathroom, a seemingly innocent smile on his lips. 

Shikamaru stands, his hands gripping Naruto's hips as he pushes them inside, a giddy laugh from Naruto rings out as Shikamaru kicks the door shut. 

Both blindly unaware of the red, sad, eyes that watched them from that open window. Sasuke stands, his sharingan slowly disappearing. He supposedif Naruto was happy, so was he. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh i feel like this is so bad but here it is lol


End file.
